1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a housing assembly for the housing of electrical components and the like, and more particularly to a housing assembly for electrical components and the like which is easily assembled on a commercial production line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronics industry frequently utilizes prefabricated enclosures for the housing of various electrical components. Such enclosures generally take the shape of a box with the front or back panel or both missing, whereby a space enclosed from 4 or 5 sides is created. Such housing assembly units usually provide for the removable mounting of electrical components inside. The electrical housing assembly units are customarily sold unassembled and require assembly of the component parts of the unit by its user.
As can be readily appreciated, the cost of manufacturing of the component parts of such housing units, as well as the ease of assembly of the component parts into the housing units is of paramount economic and practical significance.
It is readily apparent that the less component parts and the less number of steps required for assembly, the more economical and practical is the electrical apparatus housing assembly unit.
In the present state of the art, the housing assembly units usually contain, in addition to the parts required to construct an enclosure, also a number of components ultimately utilized for the removable mounting of electrical components and the like inside the assembled housing unit. Such components usually comprise columns having a multiplicity of apertures. The columns are usually fastened to the inside walls of the housing assembly, and the apertures in the columns serve for the removably mounting of electrical components. Alternatively some form of a racking device is fastened to the inside of the housing assembly unit thereby providing for the racking of printed circuits and the like shaped electronic components.
The prior art is still striving to fill the need for an electrical apparatus housing assembly unit which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.